My Own Feelings
by DaleyRox
Summary: Total Naley; When Daley breaks her ankle, what will the group do without their leader? And when tensions run high between Nathan and Daley, can they both swallow their pride and admit their own feelings. Please read, if you are a Naley fan you'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naley; Daley is wondering the woods one day when Nathan sneaks up on her, surprising her and causing her to fall and break her ankle. What will the group do without their leader and what will Daley and Nathan do when tensions between them run high?**

Daley looked around. The jungle was quite comforting. There was the unfamiliar plants and the tall trees. The sunlight glittered above the many leaves, creating small shafts of light in which Daley could clearly see bugs and dust and other things. She tried not to think of how far out she'd gone. It would only make her more nervous.

She sighed and sat down for a break, wondering how much longer it would take her to find a tree with blossoming fruit. It seemed that they had picked all of the trees dry and didn't have anything to spare. That wasn't good; it meant that the kids would have to venture deeper into the forest.

Looking around, Daley pondered whether or not she was going in circles. It seemed that she had passed this tree just a few minutes ago, and a few minutes before that.

"Seems like someone's a little lost," said a voice from behind her. Startled, Daley jumped to her feet, losing her balance and tripping over a long log on the ground.

She knew it wasn't like her to be unprofessional, but ever since she had lied to Nathan and told her that she didn't feel about him as Melissa said he had, she'd been a bit jumpy around him. His voice gave her butterflies in her stomach, his presence made her heart pound uncontrollably. Oh, how she wished she hadn't lied and she'd gone right up and told him how she really felt.

Daley let out a painful yelp and tried to sit up. But she grimaced as a horrible pain shot through her right leg. She lifted her head to look back and see that it was bended in some unusual way. She gulped and looked up at Nathan, who was staring with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"What do you care?" Daley asked. It was only then that she realized it wasn't just Nathan's presence that was making her voice hoarse; she was in serious pain. But she hadn't felt that she needed to take back her remark. He had, after all, agreed with her that they could never be together.

Daley let out a sigh and blew her hair out of her face. She didn't need to be with Nathan right now. He only made her angry and confused and…nervous…But she didn't stop him from reaching down and placing a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, wondering whether or not to make him remove it. She couldn't suppress a shudder at his touch. She wanted to pull away, show him she didn't care about him; but his fingers on her skin was so soothing, especially now that her ankle was throbbing.

"Let me help you stand up," Nathan said. He grabbed her arm tightly and helped her sit up. Daley let out a grown of pain as her ankle moved from its spot. He lifted her up and helped her onto her feet. Daley hoped to find her strength returning in her ankle, but it didn't seem to be coming back.

"Ready?" Nathan asked, his attractive brown eyes staring into her own. Daley gulped, but not because of her ankle; Nathan was so close to her…so close…

Nathan let go, and Daley tried her best to balance on her right ankle and slowly place her left ankle back on the ground. Before she was able to stand properly, her leg gave out and she toppled over into Nathan's arms. Immediately he grabbed her, hoisting her up around the waist. Daley hated feeling so vulnerable, but she loved the way Nathan's arms were wrapped around her.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked, clutching onto his arm to balance herself in his grasp. Nathan didn't answer at first.

"Are you sure you can't stand?" he questioned quickly. Daley nodded and let out a yelp as she slipped slightly. But Nathan didn't let her go; he seemed determined to protect her. Thinking that was sweet, she let Nathan hoist her up and carry her as if she was a cat. She was surprised he could lift so much weight; he must have muscles, she thought.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to get that thought out of her head as Nathan held her in his arms. His hand was clutching her side; the other one was around her bottom, not purposely, she supposed. She sighed and looked around at the trees as Nathan ran as fast as he could back towards camp.

"Nathan…Nathan…" she said wearily. "I'm getting a little dizzy." Nathan stopped and looked down at her wearily before hurrying even faster back to camp.

He leaped through the forest with amazing speed, Daley clutched very tightly in his arms.

Nathan felt himself growing tired from carrying Daley so far. He was already worried enough, especially when he had realized that his hand was placed on Daley's bottom. But he didn't know whether to remove it (that would look suspicious) or keep it there (that would also look suspicious). He just continued running and didn't change anything, other than his speed. He was gradually slowing down as they came closer and closer to the beach.

He didn't see the log right in front of him, until his foot caught on the rough bark and he lost his balance. Letting out a scream, with Daley in his arms, he tumbled over. They rolled on the ground until they came to a complete stop. Nathan was panting wearily. Daley was on top of him, her eyes closed and her hand clutching his shirt. He lifted his head and said, "Daley? Daley?" He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to shake her to maybe jolt some sort of energy, but he wasn't able to, for someone interrupted him.

"Woh, am I interrupting something?" Eric said. Nathan looked over and groaned. This was the last thing he wanted. Eric would sure spread it that he had found Daley lying on top of Nathan, and that Nathan's hands were on her butt.

"Dude, she's unconscious," Nathan said wearily, still exhausted from his run. Eric widened his eyes and yelled to the others. Nathan looked at Daley's face. He was used to seeing her so helpless, so vulnerable. He hated that, and felt as if he was taking advantage of her, but he didn't want to move his hands.

"Woo, Daley!" Nathan heard Taylor say.

"That's expected," Melissa sighed.

"Ew, gross," Lex groaned. He obviously didn't want to see his older sister lying on top of someone; that must've been awkward. Jackson didn't say anything, but Nathan could sense he was there.

At the comments, Nathan immediately removed his hands and moaned. He wanted to get up and show them that nothing had happened, that nothing was going on, but he was afraid he might hurt Daley even more in the process. "Guys, she's hurt," Nathan said. Daley let out a small groan and moved slightly against him. He couldn't help shivering.

"Never heard that excuse before," Taylor commented. "Nathan, everyone knew you two were gonna do this sometime."

"I didn't," Lex said loudly.

Nathan was now offended. "Guys, I'm serious," he said, trying to pry her hand from his shirt. "I think something happened to her ankle. I had to carry her back, and now she's out."

"What do we do now?" asked Jackson. Everyone was silent. It seemed that whenever there was a problem, Daley was the one to solve it. Now that Daley was unconscious, where would they turn?

"I say we leave Nathan here. He's probably enjoying this," Eric taunted.

"Shut up, man!" Nathan snapped. But he couldn't disagree. He was enjoying the feeling of Daley being so helpless, in his arms as if pleading for assistance. He also enjoyed the feeling of being her hero; there weren't many times he was able to do that, but now he could show her that he could be a leader, and he could help her.

"She looks totally out of it," Melissa piped up.

Nathan spoke seriously now. "I'm afraid to move her. She might hurt her ankle even more, and I'm not sure how to handle broken bones."

"Oh sure," Taylor said loudly. "Of course you want to leave her on top of you. But what happens when she wakes up?" At first, Nathan was offended greatly by what she said, but then he realized she may have been right. What if Daley woke up above him and thought that he was taking advantage of her?

"We need to move her closer to camp," Jackson suggested. "Then someone will have to watch over her and give her water until she wakes up."

"I vote Nathan!" Eric laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes and tried once again to pry Daley's hand off of his shirt. She wouldn't let go. She moved slightly, letting out a small groan and moving her hand to his face. Nathan thought desperately that she wasn't helping him. Eric laughed as Nathan touched her hand, which was on his cheek. He wanted so badly for her to remove it, and yet he loved it just where it was.

"How should we lift her?" asked Lex, obviously trying to avoid the subject of his sister acting so strangely.

"The strongest person will have to lift her head, make sure it's okay. If she's dizzy, she probably also hit her head, not just her ankle," Jackson developed a plan. "I'll lift her head, and Taylor and Melissa will each grab a foot. Jackson, carry her waist and make sure that she's straight."

Nathan liked this idea, but as Daley nuzzled her face against his chest he was beginning to think it was a bad one. What if she was hurt in the process? He couldn't let that happen to his…he tried to push that thought it the back of his mind. Was he actually about to call her "_his Daley?_" He shook his head and avoided the subject as everyone got ready to lift her up and into the tent.

"Sorry dude, looks like your daydream is over," Eric joked. Nathan didn't say anything as Daley was lifted carefully above him. He crawled out from underneath her as they began to carry her to the tent. He followed them closely, by Eric's side. Looking Daley over, he saw that all in all she seemed okay.

There was one thing he noticed that gave him chills. Eric's right hand was on Daley's bottom. He gulped and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to help, Eric?"

"Dude, don't you think you've helped enough for one day?" he said, double meaning in his words. Nathan narrowed his eyes and watched as the gingerly brought her inside the girls' tent. He sighed and followed them inside, wondering how they were going to survive when Daley was so out of it.

Who would be their leader?


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone else had left Nathan to take care of Daley. After a long debate, they had all decided it would be best for Nathan to explain to her what had happened.

Nathan was now shivering, waiting for her to awaken. It seemed to be taking forever, but he had no problem watching her breathe steadily in her unconsciousness. She looked like an angel to him, her usually fiery blue eyes closed and her cheeks red. She was absolutely beautiful to him.

He leaned over her and looked her straight in the face. Would she open her eyes at all? Would she stay like this forever? Would Nathan ever be able to tell her how she felt if she was in a coma? He figured this was going a bit too far, but he couldn't help panicking.

He couldn't help wanting to get closer to her. He was already so close, so close that he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He could smell her scent, it was like raspberries, as red as her hair. Without thinking, he crashed his lips against hers and put his hands in her hair. It felt so good to be kissing her, even if it was almost fake. It was spectacular to be so close to her and his body was shaking.

At first he didn't notice her hands searching his fluffy hair, didn't notice her pressing closer to him. He didn't realize that she was kissing back.

Then, she starting kissing him fiercely and that was when he realized she was awake. But he couldn't stop; it was too instinctual. He dragged her over so that she was on top of him and he was beneath her. His arms were wrapped around her and his tongue was inside her mouth.

"Nathan," she whispered as they separated for a moment. Then they continued to make out. Both of them loved being so close to each other. Nathan couldn't help feeling her chest pressing hard against his as she tried to get closer and closer to him. Her red curly hair was in his eyes, blocking his vision.

Her hands were in his shirt and feeling around, and just as he was about to do the same to her, he heard a voice. Daley didn't seem to hear it and continued to kiss him roughly, wanting to be closer and kiss him and feel his lips against hers. Nathan thought this was the best experience in his life. He had kissed other girls, but none like Daley. The way she kissed him, so vigorously, it made him feel good about her wanting this too.

"You guys didn't have to fake an injury just to be alone you know."

Daley was on top of Nathan now, pressing her hands in his hair and kissing his neck. "Daley…" he said nervously. She slipped his shirt off.

"Nathan…" she sighed, resting her head on his chest while feeling his back.

"Day…" he said, sitting up and seeing Eric there. Daley was still a bit out of it, he figured. She reached up and began to kiss him again. Nathan was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy, or she just hadn't seen Eric or heard his comment.

She pushed him back and her tongue dove into his mouth. Her hands were running through his hair, loving this moment in time. She didn't know that anyone was watching them. She was still a bit dizzy, but she knew that she loved what was happening. "Nathan," she sighed, and their mouths connected again. Nathan didn't want to stop either, but he felt as if he was taking advantage of Daley's dizziness

"Daley, just…" he didn't want to say "stop." That might tell her he wasn't enjoying kissing her.

"Guys, now you're just grossing me out," Eric commented. Daley looked up and screamed when she saw him standing there. At the same time, she tried to sit up, but her ankle was preventing her from doing so. She was stuck on top of Nathan with no shirt on. Daley sighed and grimaced at the pain coming from her ankle.

"Are you okay, Day?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and fell against his stomach with a groan of pain.

"My—My ankle…Nathan…" People starting coming in because of all of the commotion. They were widening their eyes at the sight of Daley on top of Nathan with his shirt off.

"They were just making out a second ago," Eric said. Nathan inwardly wanted to kill Eric.

But all he said was, "You better shut it, Eric!"

"Guys…guys…guys…" Daley was panting. She used Nathan's drag herself up to sit in his lap. As she leaned against him, Nathan was wondering whether or not she had remembered what had happened between them just a second ago. Maybe she had just been so dizzy she didn't know what was going on, he figured. Her hair was pressed against his face as she leaned against him. She didn't even notice that his shirt was off.

"Nathan…I need something to hold my ankle straight," she said.

"Guys, quick, get her something!" Nathan commanded. Taylor rolled her eyes and Jackson retorted, "It's not like we can make her a cast!"

Nathan thought about this for a moment. It was true. "Daley, Daley, you just need to sit down in a chair," he said.

"N—Nathan?" she asked wearily. She looked up and felt his face with her soft hands. "What am I—we…where am I?" Nathan hearts pounded against her chest; so she hadn't remembered. Everyone was silent at the forlorn look on his face. The whole thing had been fake?

Lex came in and gasped when he saw what his sister had been doing. He looked at Nathan as if he disgusted him and Nathan felt terribly guilty. He should've stopped Daley; he'd known that she wasn't feeling anything, so why didn't he stop her? Was he really that desperate?

"Why…?" Daley stuttered. She was looking at everyone in confusion.

"Well that's a burn," Taylor said loudly.

Nathan slipped out from underneath her and said, "I…uh…I gotta go." He turned and ran out of the tent, running down the beach so that he could be alone for a moment. He didn't want to see Daley's innocent face any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Daley sat in her chair, trying to think about what had just happened

Daley sat in her chair, trying to think about what had just happened. Little flashes came to her, just little ones: her hands feeling muscles that made her spine tingle, her fingers combing through fluffy hair, and her tongue entwining with something wet. "What happened?" she asked Melissa. Her friend didn't want to answer her question. Daley was still a little dizzy, but she needed some answers.

"Melissa, please," she insisted.

"Alright, well…" Melissa stuttered. "You broke your ankle, Daley. Nathan startled you in the woods and you tripped, and he had to carry you all the way here. Then we put you in the tent, and Nathan was watching you. You fell on the floor and he was afraid you were hurt, so he got really worried." She stopped there.

"That's all?" Daley questioned. "That's it? That's all that happened?" Melissa nodded. Daley sighed and closed her eyes, wondering where those memories had come from.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How's it going, Nathan?"

Nathan looked up solemnly. He really wasn't in the mood for speaking with someone right now. It was Taylor, who sat down next to him. "That was really horrible, you know. I feel bad for you. But it wasn't Daley's fault. We all decided that we wouldn't tell her exactly what happened between you two."

"Great," Nathan sighed.

"You really took advantage of her, Nathan. You know that, right?" Taylor questioned. Nathan laid back in the sand without answering her.

"Just go away, Taylor."

"I'm not going till you explain this to me," Taylor said. "Do you really have feelings for Daley? The old Nathan I knew would never be in love with Daley."

"Of course I'm not in love with Daley," Nathan sighed, his eyes closed because of the glinting sun. "She's too headstrong and self-righteous."

"Then why were you two making out on the floor, when she had no idea what was going on?" Taylor asked. Nathan winced, hoping that she wouldn't explain it that way. It sounded so horrible when Taylor said it, as if she finally made him realize the weight of what he'd done. "Your shirt was off, Nathan, and Eric said you two were practically biting each other's lips off. I know I shouldn't trust Eric, but I believe him about this. I mean, earlier today, you were lying in the sand with her, holding her butt. Nathan, why—"

"Just shut up, Taylor, kay?" Nathan grunted.

"Tell me why, if you're not in love with her," Taylor said. Nathan had never thought Taylor would sound so deep, so philosophic. He sighed, unable to answer her. Nathan couldn't admit his true feelings to Taylor. Daley would definitely figure out that he was deeply and hopelessly in love with her because of Taylor's big mouth. "Why is it so hard for you to admit you have feelings for her?"

"Because I can't admit to feeling something that I don't," Nathan growled.

"But you do! Why else would you make out with her? People don't just randomly make out!" she insisted.

"No! Taylor, no. I'm not in love with Daley. It was a mistake. She started it when she was unconscious and I forgot what I was doing," he finally made up and excuse. "Understand?"

"No," Taylor said thoughtfully. "No, I don't. Why do you hide from her, Nathan?" Before Nathan could think up an answer, there were noises of people coming over.

"Nathan, we've decided to tell Daley what happened," Jackson said. Nathan jerked up.

"What?" he exclaimed. "No way! No way! No way, no way, no way!" He stood up to challenge Jackson. "What makes you think you can do that?" he shouted.

"Because she has a right to know that she was practically raped while not in the right mind," Eric said. Nathan stepped forward and shoved Eric to the ground because of that remark.

"I did not!" he retorted. "It was all an accident!"

"You mean that you were sucking her face off?" Eric countered as he got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts. Nathan took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. It wasn't very successful.

"You guys just shut up. You don't know anything that went on between us," Nathan persisted.

"Aww..." Eric whimpered in an annoying voice. "He's using the word _us_ for him and Daley. Isn't that sweet?" Nathan raised hi fist, but Jackson grabbed it before Nathan could go any farther.

"Nathan, this isn't what we need to worry about now," Jackson said calmly.

"What we need to worry about is why his shirt was off and Daley wouldn't stop kissing him."

"Eric, shut up!" Jackson yelled. Eric was immediately quiet. "What we need to worry about is who is watching Daley while she heals?" Everyone was suddenly quiet. Nathan was sure no one wanted to sit around and watch her for hours on end.

"Since this is Nathan's fault, he should get most of the hours," Melissa said softly. Nathan looked over at her, bewildered that she would stab him in the back. He'd thought she was his friend, and Nathan didn't want to spend anymore of his time with Daley. He had had enough of her and her twisting and turning feelings. Just being around her made Nathan feel like he was riding a rollercoaster, like he could throw up at any moment.

"But it's not my fault!" Nathan defended himself. "I shouldn't have to spend anytime with Daley."

"But I thought you would want to, loverboy?" Eric teased. Nathan's face was hot, and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from responding.

"Nathan, you've got the night, morning, and afternoon hours," Jackson concluded. "You can take a break in the evening and then return to Daley. Melissa can watch her while Nathan's gone. Are we cool with that?" No one responded, but Nathan could tell that Eric was struggling to hold back a snipe.

Nathan sighed, standing up and going to Daley's tent. He heard them giggling as he left. Something else was crossing his mind as he left. Who was going to be the leader with Daley's ankle broken? How were they going to cope without Daley to lead them through their crises?

Daley was lying in the tent, her eyes closed. Nathan stayed far away from her, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself again. He was sure that he wouldn't interrupt her sleeping, he wouldn't do anything to suggest that he actually felt the way Taylor had accused him of. She knew, she knew that he was in love with Daley. Only Melissa knew this as a fact, though the others obviously expected it.

"Uhhh…" Daley groaned. Nathan flinched. He stepped over to her, looking down at her face. She reached up a hand, brushing his cheek. He suppressed a shudder at her touch.

"Daley?" he said softly.

"N—Nathan?" she stuttered, her fiery blue eyes fluttering open. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone voted that I should stay and watch you in case anything happens," he explained.

"Nathan?" she said slowly. He looked at her expectantly, raising his eyebrows. "I'm glad it's you watching me." At first, he thought he had dreamed the words out of her mouth, but he looked down at her sincere face and realized that he wasn't imagining this. "I need to tell you something, Nathan." Nathan nodded, not wanting to interrupt her with his useless words. He inched forward, closer and closer to her face. "Nathan, listen. Everyone has been acting like I'm a monster, like I've done something ridiculous. I don't understand it. They all stare at me as if I'd done something wrong. Especially Lex." Nathan still didn't say anything. "But I know you wouldn't do that to me. You've treated me like a real person ever since we crashed here, Nathan. I—"

"Wait a second, Daley," Nathan said, not wanting her to go too far with her speech.

"Let me finish, Nathan," she insisted in a weak voice. "I really like you." There was a very long moment of silence before Daley lifted her hand and brought his face slowly down to hers.

And they kissed.


End file.
